1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multi-function apparatus having one or more capabilities of the above devices, and in particular to a structure of a container for cables or the like disposed on an external surface of a housing of the apparatus, and to an image forming apparatus and an electronic device including such a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable or the like extending from an interior of the apparatus such as an image forming apparatus to an outside thereof needs to be disposed so as not to be caught between the apparatus housing and a wall. Typically, a structure is adopted in which a concave portion is formed in an external surface of the apparatus housing and the cable is run in the concave portion.
Other possibilities include a structure in which a container to store a user manual for the apparatus or small things is disposed on a side surface of the apparatus housing, or a configuration in which the container is a separate member is attached to the apparatus housing.
As described above, when the concave portion to run the cables around an external surface of the apparatus housing is so formed as to slot into the housing, a space inside the housing to allocate necessary components becomes narrower, or otherwise, any protrusion inside the housing becomes an obstacle to the storage of the components. Accordingly, even though the formation of the concave portion is not a requirement, its range, including a length, depth, and position of the concave portion, preferably should be as small as possible.
In addition, when the cable is provided on the bottom of the housing, because the cable-disposed portion is not visible, strict attention should be paid so as not to cause the cable to be caught between the bottom of the housing and the floor or cause any trouble when the apparatus is moved.